Number 1
by ZutsutseN
Summary: Mei x Koharu 'Solo quiero ser tu número 1'


Let's party together, forever :].

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

El frío estaba llegando al pueblo y, Mei, tenía que sacar toda la ropa de invierno. No era un gran problema, pero cuánto más frío hace, menos te dan ganas de levantarte de tu refugio, o tu cama.  
Debido al invierno, también cambiaban de uniforme. Pero, igualmente, era obligada a llevar esa maldita falta que hacía que sus piernas se congelarán.  
Mei suspiró.  
\- "Me alegra saber que al menos podré ver a Koharu"- dijo en un susurró.  
Koharu y Mei se hicieron amigas en su primer año. Quizás no se conocieran de toda, pero en los pocos años que han sido amigas lo parece. Es raro, pero conectaron en seguida. Es como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra. No tenían exactamente los mismos gustos, coincidían en algunas cosas. Simplemente era el hecho de que siempre había temas de los que hablar y siempre se lo pasaba bien con ella. Estaba agusto. Lo que más ayudaba era lo rápido que Koharu llegaba a empatizar con las personas. Koharu siempre había sido una chica sociable, con un montón de amigos, lo cual hizo que siempre entendiera a los demás. En cambió Mei, siempre había sido una chica seria centrada en los estudios, por eso era una de las mejores de su clase. No le interesaba tener amigos, simplemente queria terminar rápido con los estudios y pasar página para hacer otros grandes proyectos que tenia en mente. Koharu fue el empujón para que hiciera más amigos y mostrarle lo bonito que es conocer a otras personas. En fin, creo que me alagardo mucho. El tema es que, Koharu era una persona importante en su vida. Muy, muy importante. El deseo de estar siempre con ella era cada vez más fuerte, por eso acaba siempre hablando con ella demasiadas horas. Mei siempre intentaba estar con ella, quería ser su número 1. Quería que la anhelase tanto como ella.  
Pero, esos pensamientos le hacían estar confusa de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía Koharu.

Ya era lunes, y Mei se estaba vistiendo para ir al instituto. Ella estaba en tercer año, solo le faltaba acabar este curso para ir a la universidad. No quería pensarlo demasiado ya que sabe el estrés que le espera con los examenes finales.  
Bajó las escaleras al estar lista. Su madre le había preparado el desayuno como siempre.  
-"Mei, al salir, no te olvides de ponerte la bufanda y orejeras que te compre. Según el tiempo va a nevar y no quiero que cojas un resfriado"- dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente a Mei.  
-"Lo sé, lo sé. Mi plan no era congelarme, mamá"  
-"Eso espero. Me tengo que ir, ten un buen día"  
-"Nos vemos luego, mamá"- se despidió antes de que su madre cerrará la puerta.  
Después de acabar su desayunó, cogió su bolso, su bufanda y orejeras para ir rumbo al instituto. Mei siempre esperaba a Koharu en la entrada de Akademi High School, ya que la peliverde vivía un poco lejos lejos y a la traian en coche.  
Mientras caminaba vió a varios estudiantes, y una de ellos era Yui Rio, una de las "amigas" en común que tenia con Koharu. Yui era un persona borde y narcicista. No recuerda la razón de porque eran amigas, simplemente sabe que la conocía desde el colegió y se fue uniendo a su grupo. No se molestó en saludarla y siguió como si no la hubiera visto.

-"Nerd, no pases de mí"- escuchó una voz con tono prepotente.  
-"No te había visto, lo siento"- respondió un poco exaltada.  
-"No hace falta que seas buena conmigo, Koharu no esta aquí. Solo quería alamarte un poco. Nos vemos, la banana mal teñida me espera"  
-"Nos ... Vemos"- susurró Mei.  
Yui no era la persona más encantadora del planeta, pero, para Mei, no era una razón para odiarla. Simplemente no era su tipo, aunque no podía entender como Yuna soportarba una actitud tan prepotente. Yuna era una chica dulce y simpática, quizá algo timida. No se merecía algo así.

* * *

Uff, uff, acabameos esto por ahora, que me da algo.  
Hola a todos los que estáis leyendo esto.  
Hace muuucho que no subo nada. No soy mucho de escribir ya que las historias que escribó nunca me gustan y me da miedo subirlas(?).  
Si, esto es un fanfic yuri. El único ship lésbico que saldrá es Mei x Koharu. Se que van en segundo año, pero quería ponerlas en 3 año. Asi que, Saki y Kokona ya se han graduado. No se como va el sistema educativo en Japón, pero lo intenté.  
En fin,Siempre las he shipeado. No se porque, es algo que me sale solo. Tenía hasta una cuenta de instagram dedicada a estas 2. Yandere Sim ya no me gusta, pero ellas 2 sí. Este será el uno fanfic que haga de ellas, es como una despedida. A saber si lo continuó, con lo vaga que soy a veces uff. Ah, si, perdonad mis faltas de ortografía :]  
¡Bueno, espero que sea de vuestro agradó!  
Bye, bye (*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ.


End file.
